


A Small Problem: SpicyHoney BONUS

by Vexatious



Series: Swapfell: Mutt in Heat [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Against the Wall (Foreplay), Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Dicks, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Riding, Shower (Foreplay), Sleeping Together, Sounding, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Tsundere Papyrus, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, swapfellcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: Edge and Stretch have some unfinished business after helping Blackberry with his brother’s submissive heat…





	A Small Problem: SpicyHoney BONUS

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, I spilled some fluff in this smut!  
> Check out my Tumblr: [vex-bittys](http://vex-bittys.tumblr.com)

Stretch watched Edge as the irritable skeleton turned the shower on, the water temperature so hot that steam instantly rose from the bathtub to curl around Edge’s lower legs like curious phantom felines. Stretch let his eyes trail up Edge’s body, amazed as always by the sharp angles and elegant curves of Edge’s slim ivory bones that contrasted so dramatically with his own.

By comparison, Stretch’s bones were rounded and much plumper with no signs of scarring across the smooth porcelain surfaces- a sure sign of a peaceful life. The thin lines and deep furrows decorating Edge’s bones told stories of battles, victories, and survival in a harsh and unforgiving environment, and though the edgy skeleton preferred to hide them, Stretch found them to be unique and even beautiful.

Not that Stretch bothered mentioning it. Edge took compliments like he took defeat, which is to say not at all. Maybe someday Edge would trust Stretch’s intentions, but they just hadn’t gotten there yet. Until then, Stretch and Edge maintained their antagonistic relationship.

“GET IN OR GET OUT, LAZYBONES! YOU’RE LETTING THE STEAM ESCAPE,” snapped Edge from behind the shower curtain, interrupting Stretch’s thoughts.

Stretch suspected the invite was just an excuse to get him where Edge wanted him- pressed up against the shower wall, but the mental image of Edge, in all his naked splendor, under the spray of hot water, watching the movement of liquid rippling over each curve and bony process already had the lanky monster climbing into the tub. Unsurprisingly, Edge had set the water temperature to scalding.

The scarred skeleton had already rinsed most of the post-coital mess from his pelvis, so when Stretch entered the shower, his edgy counterpart immediately shoved him forward into the torrid deluge. Bracing himself against the shower wall with his palms flat on the tiles, Stretch could feel Edge moving in close behind him. Slick, soapy hands snaked around Stretch’s pelvis. Edge scrubbed his lover’s lower body slowly and sensually with his bare hands.

Edge’s phalanges caressed the foramen framing Stretch’s pubic symphysis, and he leaned forward, letting his heavy breaths cool the sweltering moisture on the back of Stretch’s neck as he ground his own bare pubis against his lazy double’s sacrum.

“if you want my coccyx that badly, why don’t you form a papussy?” Stretch panting, heavily aroused by the rough, forced grooming.

“DON’T CALL IT THAT!” Edge growled, grabbing Stretch by the hipbones and spinning him until his spine laid flush with the shower wall. Lifting Stretch slightly, Edge positioned the other skeleton’s femurs on the crests of his hips. Giving in to the insistent bone on bone rutting, Stretch wrapped his legs around Edge’s waist and his arms loosely around Edge’s neck. Sensing his soft alternate’s surrender, Edge moved in for the proverbial kill.

Edge’s crimson tongue slipped past his pointed teeth to lick at Stretch’s mouth, which opened to welcome him. Tongues entwined and heated breaths mingled as water cascaded onto the two skeletons from the showerhead above them like a brushed metal rain cloud. The splayed fingers supporting Stretch’s pelvis delved into the narrow holes of his sacrum as Edge rubbed their pubic bones together. The Fell skeleton’s sharpened phalanges scraped Stretch’s sensitive, burning bones, and the Swapverse skeleton groaned in pleasure, swallowing down more of Edge’s thick, demanding tongue before breaking the kiss.

 Nuzzling Edge’s skull, Stretch whispered, soft and sultry, directly into his ear canal. “i’m still going to top you, Edgelord.”

“WE’LL SEE ABOUT THAT.” Edge gathered his lover into his arms, turning off the faucet in the same smooth motion. Tugging a towel off the rack on the wall, Edge draped it over Stretch like a soft white terry cloth wedding gown and carried him, bridal style, into Mutt’s empty bedroom for a fictitious honeymoon.

Edge kicked the door shut and tossed Stretch effortlessly onto the luxurious mattress that Blackberry had probably purchased and forced his brother to use instead of the usual dirty-spring-mattress-on-the-floor that most of the lazier skeletons favored, much to Edge’s eternal gratitude.

“I PROPOSE-”

“aren’t you supposed to get down on one knee for that?” Stretch quipped.

“- A COMPROMISE.” Edge refused to dignify Stretch’s joke with a response. Propping himself up on his elbows, Stretch leveled a contemplative gaze at the edgy skeleton. He knew Edge was a monster of his word and would allow him to be the dominant partner if he insisted, yet his history in his own universe made it difficult for Edge to relinquish control even in an intimate situation.

“i’m listening.”

“LET ME RIDE YOU.” Hearing that phrase in Edge’s harsh, demanding inflection sent an instant thrill of arousal through Stretch’s magic. In all honesty, the intense session with Mutt earlier had depleted Stretch’s meager reserve of stamina, and he found the idea of his edgy double shouldering the majority of the upcoming sexual exertion too enticing to resist. He’d barely nodded his agreement before Edge climbed onto the bed to straddle him.

Stretch didn’t even have time to deliver an inappropriate sex pun; Edge quickly got down to business, roughly groping and fondling the other skeleton’s pubic symphysis with one hand to awaken and shape the pale orange magic that already swirled there. The other hand cradled Stretch’s skull as the scarred skeleton licked and nipped his lover’s neck seductively.

Stretch’s thick erection sprang to life under Edge’s expert touches, and the special attention being paid to his sensitive cervical vertebrae left him gasping and moaning for more as his rounded phalanges clutched at the expensive bedsheets. The two skeletons kissed, a loose and sloppy meeting of their tongues as Edge pumped Stretch’s cock until pre-cum dribbled from the tip to slick the entire length.

“f-fuck, Edgelord, form something already… ahh!” Edge’s other hand had found its way from the back of his skull to the lumbar region of his spine, which it grasped tightly and stroked in time to the movement of its counterpart. Edge’s thumb found the delicate disks between the bones and brushed them sensually, causing Stretch to nearly scream with need.

“AH, BUT YOU BEG AND WRITHE SO BEAUTIFULLY,” pouted Edge with a very unconvincing smirk ruining his affected tone. Despite his observation, Edge didn’t make the skeleton beneath him wait. His own magic pooled and shaped itself eagerly into his long, spiked cock. Stretch groaned in a way that possessed no sexual overtones at all.

“c’mon, Edge! you’re gonna ride me, and you still won’t gimme that papussy?” Stretch teased, but his own shaft twitched in anticipation of penetrating Edge’s tightly puckered asshole.

“I’LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO SILENCE YOUR INSOLENT MOUTH, ASHTRASH.” Edge sounded irritated, but his voice held no malice as he moved forward, pressing the pre-cum-dribbling head of his cock impatiently against Stretch’s mouth. Stretch accepted the oversized crimson offering, guiding it into his mouth with his tongue. His hands lifted from the sheets to grip Edge’s hips as the dominant skeleton bucked forward, slamming his length deep down Stretch’s throat.

Stretch choked briefly, trying to accommodate Edge’s substantial girth, and the edgy skeleton paused, making sure his lazy double was comfortable before continuing to rock his hips forward, driving his cock into Stretch’s hot, wet throat which convulsed as Stretch swallowed around him, tongue stroking the spiked underside of his length.

While Edge busily throat-fucked him into the down-filled pillows, Stretch explored the parts of Edge’s ecto-flesh that held his interest. He’d need to prepare Edge’s asshole properly, otherwise his cock would never fit. Starting with one phalange, Stretch delved into the tight entrance, making Edge throw back his head and moan loudly at the intrusion as Stretch slowly twisted and curled his finger inside the narrow, quivering opening. Soon a second phalange joined the first and began pumping Edge’s asshole in earnest. Once his fingers were inserted to the knuckle, Stretch began scissoring his fingers to spread Edge’s asshole for his cock.

Edge almost came. Stretch felt the edgy skeleton’s thrusts falter, and he quickly pushed him backwards, releasing his cock from his mouth. A long, thin strand of saliva stretched from Edge’s throbbing red cock to Stretch’s now-empty mouth.

“not yet,” purred Stretch, circling Edge’s entrance with the tip of his shaft. Slowly he pushed into Edge, feeling the walls of Edge’s magical construct gripping him tightly along his entire length. Edge helped by lowering himself until he was fully seated on Stretch’s pelvis, panting from the strain and effort, and also from the engorged cock filling him almost to the breaking point. Edge only allowed himself a brief moment to adjust before he began moving, lifting himself, rolling his hips, and sinking back down on Stretch’s massive shaft.

Stretch started jerking Edge’s saliva-slicked cock in time with the rise and fall of the fierce skeleton’s body, shivering at the sensation of Edge’s tight ass dragging and squeezing his member. Both skeletons had their sockets tightly closed while their tongues lolled, caught up in the overwhelming euphoria of exercising their overstimulated magic. Edge’s pointed phalanges dug into Stretch’s shoulder blades as the edgy skeleton forcefully plunged his lover’s cock into his tender entrance over and over again.

Without warning, the bruising grip and smooth stroking motion of the hand moving up and down his cock was too much for Edge. Stretch’s handjob skills brought him to the precipice of climax, and he cried out in utter pleasure, his bobbing and dipping hipbones jarring to a halt. “FFFFFFFFFUCK!” he hissed, ready to explode. Stretch clamped down on the pulsating length in his hand, slipping the last joint of one finger into Edge’s urethra to prevent his orgasm.

“just a little longer… i’m close…” Stretch thrusted upwards as Edge slammed his body down at a brutal and unrelenting pace. “so close…” Stretch could feel the pressure building. Edge’s asshole clenched him so gloriously; he couldn’t hold back.  “C-cumming…!” Stretch released Edge’s cock in favor of latching onto the other skeleton’s hipbones and hilting himself powerfully inside his lover’s dark red magic.

 Edge roared in pure unadulterated relief and bliss as cum finally sprayed from his swollen member onto Stretch’s ribs and face in a translucent viscous torrent, coating the gleaming snow white bones beneath him in thick, sticky globs of sexual magic. Stretch didn’t even notice the mess Edge had made of his naked body as he lost himself in the singular focus of filling Edge’s narrow asshole with his own seed. Their shared orgasm provided a transcendent feeling of eased tension and simple harmony that Stretch knew wouldn’t last.

The afterglow never faded before Edge hastened to escape their liaisons. He’d brush himself off, taking his leave without even bothering to make an excuse, refusing even the temporary comfort of another monster’s company, even a monster he’d just had sex with. For a Fellverse monster, to linger would show attachment, caring, potential weakness, but this time, when Edge stood, Stretch placed a gentle hand on his wrist. Edge stared at the offending appendage as if he couldn’t comprehend why it would alight on him.

“you could stay, you know,” Stretch said softly. An indecisive expression that didn’t belong on Edge’s angular features crossed his face. “nobody else has to know. they,” he nodded in the direction of Blackberry’s bedroom to indicate the Swapfell skeleton brothers, “won’t tell anyone.”

Edge threw the towel at Stretch. “AT LEAST CLEAN YOURSELF UP FIRST.” He refused to meet Stretch’s eyelights as the lazy skeleton quickly wiped the cum from his bones, scooping a small amount from his cheekbone to lick off of his fingers.

With an exasperated sigh, Edge pulled back the covers, waving Stretch into the bed first before sliding in next to him. Stretch could tell his lover was tense, but at least Edge had stayed this time. Hesitating, Stretch casually draped an arm over Edge. The other skeleton didn’t respond. Stretch sighed quietly. Small steps, he reminded himself.

After awhile, a slight movement stirred the blankets and a hand brushed Stretch’s, surreptitiously entwining their fingers once Edge felt sure the lazybones had dozed off. Stretch was wide awake, but he refused to move and risk ruining the moment.

* * *

 Blackberry worked on his magic with single-minded focus. Painstakingly, he crafted his ecto-flesh into unfamiliar shapes. As always, the Maleficent Sans achieved victory, forming a pair of phalluses of noteworthy size covered in small barbs- an imitation of his favorite sex toy which had failed to satisfy Mutt earlier.

“THEY LACK STRETCH’S GIRTH AND EDGE’S FINESSE, BUT THEY WILL SUFFICE,” he declared.

“they’re perfect, m’Lord,” Mutt murmured, staring at his brother’s lovely blue-violet magic hungrily.

“R-really? I mean, uh, OF COURSE THEY ARE! NOW BEND OVER MUTT, AND LET YOUR MASTER DESTROY YOU PROPERLY!”

* * *

Stretch smiled down at his edgy lover, curled up in his arms, his features relaxed and uncharacteristically peaceful. He could hear Blackberry through the bedroom’s thin walls, enthusiastically fucking Mutt. If Mutt’s salacious moans were any indication, the day had turned out perfectly for all four skeletons. 


End file.
